My Sweet Ice Prince
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Gruvia one-shot. Juvia comes down with a cold and Gray comes over to take care of her. How will this end for the two?


My Sweet Ice Prince

A/N: **I always forget to do this, so here it is. Disclaimer, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Summary: **This is a GruVia one shot. Juvia gets sick after a mission and a certain ice mage comes over to take care of everyone's favorite water mage**

The Guild

Everyone was having a leisurely night at the guild enjoying the silence till, Natsu and the others came back from their mission. "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T GET IN MY WAY THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BURNED DOWN THE MILL!" Natsu exclaimed. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T IN MY WAY I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN YOURS!" Gray retorted. "Are you two fighting?!" Erza shouted.

Both boys turned to the requip mage and shook their heads and replied. "No Erza." "Good, now if you'll excuse me I must consult with Master at once," she said walking upstairs. "Phew, flame brain." "Ice princess."

Then each mages respected auras appeared and their forheads were head in head. "Jeez give it a rest you guys it's late and I'm exhausted, and don't have time for you're guys fighting," Lucy said pulling the boys apart and wrapping an arm around each.

"Besides, you guys should enjoy yourselves. We exactly didn't do that much damage on this mission." The blonde grinned like a maniac. "Lushy's creepy," Happy commented snickering. "SHUT IT YOU STUPID NEKO!" She exclaimed chasing the blue exceed.

''Ah! Lushy's scary!" Happy yelled flying away. "Pff whatever," the pyro scoffed. "Bye flame breath," the ice mage huffed and walked to the bar.

Juvia, Wendy and Carla walked in calmly after their mission on Mt. Hakabe even though the trio were covered in snow. "G-gomene J-Juvia-sa-san, if I ha-hadn't d-done my, my roar the-then that snow wouldn't have...fallen," Wendy apologized shivering. "It's fine Wendy-san accidents happen," Juvia replied. "Hmph! Accidents that almost get us killed, I think not. You needn't be so reckless child," Carla reprimanded scowling sternly. "Go-gomene...I-I'll try harder," the sky dragon slayer said.

"Hey...guys. What happened to you?" Mira asked wiping the counter. "Snow," they all in unison said. "Oh I see. Here, towels," the takeover mage said handing over towels. "Arigato," Wendy and Carla said grabbing the towels.

"Juvia, aren't you cold?" Carla inquired. "No. Juvia usually doesn't get cold. She will be fine," the water mage answered brushing off the snow. "You'll get a cold if you don't," the exceed informed, but Juvia was already gone.

"Gray-sama!" She said clinging to Gray's arm. "Get her off me!" Gray shouted.

"Hehe, want help?" the celestial mage asked. "LOVE-RIVAL!" The bluenette screeched causing Lucy to shudder. "Guess not," she muttered. "Gray-sama, Juvia missed you sooo much, but now Juvia's back and she won't leave your side for the rest of the night," the water mage declared. "That's so sweet. Ne, ne Carla," the sky dragon slayer commented drying her hair. "Yes I guess so. It just seems that Juvia is much more overbearing than usual," Carla replied wiping her fur.

"I guess Juvia's just happy to see Gray. You're mission was three to four days long, she probably had Gray Fullbuster withdrawls," Mira said giggling. "Hmm, I suppose," the exceed agreed.

Night rolled in and the guild was almost about empty except for a few people. "Juvia-san wasn't kidding when she said she's stay with Gray-san for the whole night," Wendy commented. Carla quietly scoffed, "Honestly how long is she going to keep this up, it's ridiculous! Never mind though, Wendy it's late, let's depart." and her and the sky mage were gone.

After awhile Juvia finally released Gray, much too his enjoyment and made his way home.

"Well, Juvia should make her way hime as well," the water mage mumbled getting up. "Achoo!" She exclaimed wiping her nose. "Are you okay Juvia?" Mira asked closing up the counter.

Juvia nodded and walked out of the guild when she started shivering a bit. _'Is, is Juvia getting sick? No way, impossible! Like Juvia said, she doesn't get sick. Juvia justs need to sleep on whatever this is,'_ the bluenette inwardly thought making her way into her home.

She walked through the hallways and started sneezing loudly and coughing when she decided to take a hot bath to help from this alarming feeling she felt.

After Juvia got out she immediantely dried herself off, but didn't help the way she felt at all. Instead of feeling cold now she was incredibly hot and it made her feel worse then she already did.

The water mage decided to go to bed and slipped in and went in a deep trance-like sleep.

The next day at the guild Gray was sitting at the bar anxiously as if he was waiting for something, or maybe, someone.

"Are you alright Gray?" The barmaid inquired handing him a beer that he gladly accepted.

"I'm fine, it's just that-that... Juvia's...not here," the ice mage quietly mumbled just loud enough for Fairy Tail's matchmaker, Mirajane Strauss to hear.

"Omg! I can't believe your worried about Juvia! That's mostly a first," the barmaid commented. "Well, it's just that she is usually always here clinging to me, so of course I'm worried when she doesn't show," Gray replied.

Mira softly smiled and nodded and turned her back before walking away and said, "She was sneezing yesterday. If I'm guessing correctly I think Juvia came down with a cold from her mission at Mt. Hakabe," and struted away.

Gray gulped down his beer and walked out of the guild in the direction of Juvia's house. _'I'm just visiting. To see if she's okay, that's all,'_ the ice mage inwardly thought knocking on the water mage's door.

"Coming!" Juvia yelled from the inside of the house. He heard footsteps then finally Juvia came to the door and opened. She was revealed with a blue blanket covering her, and her nose was Rudolph red.

"H-hello Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry you have to see her in such a state," the bluenette said.

"N-no! I mean, it's fine, your fine. I-I was wondering if I could come in?" Gray hesitantly asked.

Juvia nodded and opened the door wide and Gray widely obliged walking through the threshold into her house. Juvia led the ice mage to her living room where he sat down on her couch and she sat across of him coughing.

"Juvia." Gray said.

"Y-yes!" She hesitantly answered. "Go to bed," he instructed. "S-sorry Juvia doesn't understa-a-achoo!" The water mage lightly shouted rubbing her nose. "See. Your sick, and you shouldn't be moving around much, or you won't get better. Come on," the ice mage replied helping Juvia up and leading her to her room as she got in bed.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just hold on, and I'll be back shortly." Gray informed walking out of her room.

Juvia sat in awe on her bed and quietly giggled. _'Juvia is shocked. Gray-sama actually, he came to see Juvia. Does this means that Gray-sama loves Juvia, or maybe has strong feeling for her,'_ the water mage thought lightly blushing at the end.

A few minutes the ice mage walked in with soup in his hands and set it on her dresser and said, "Did your fever go up? Your face is all red and flushed." His cold pale hand touched her forehead sending shivers all throughtout Juvia's spine causing Gray to quickly pull away.

"Sorry," he softly mumbled.

"It's alright it made Juvia feel a lot better," the bluenette replied.

Gray sighed and moved closer to feel her tempature when they were face to face.

He furiously blushed pink and Juvia did the same. "Um, well, get better," and the ice mage said with a shaky voice.

He got up ordering Juvia to eat the soup to feel better and walked out leaving her alone. _'I thought I was just checking up on her, not staying here, but it's what any good friend would do. Yeah, just a favor,"_ Gray inwardly thought sitting down on Juvia's couch.

 _'Gray-sama, Gray-sama was so close to Juvia,'_ the bluenette thought her blush turning a darker pink.

The ice mage constantly checked up on Juvia to make sure she was okay and as well as she could be till he exhausted himself out.

He once again was lying on her couch as he had fell asleep. The water mage walked into her living room and again giggled. _'Gray-sama's soo cute!'_ Juvia fangirled when she heard Gray mumbling.

"I-I'll...take...care...of...you...Juvia."

She blushed and grabbed the blanket she was wearing to cover Gray. The water mage gently bent down and kissed his forehead.

Soon the day passed and morning arrived when Gray awoke to a wonderful smell. "Juvia?" He questioned seeing her at the stove. "Oh Gray-sama you finally woke up!" She exclaimed happily clinging to him.

"Yeah, feeling better?" The ice mage asked. "Yes, Juvia is feeling much better. Thank you. For taking care of her," she replied.

"No problem," he smiled, "happy too."

"Alright, then it's true."

"What's true?"

"Gray-sama is Juvia's sweet ice prince."


End file.
